The White Devil Nanoha incident
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: This is my third Nanoha fic so far, I suggest you read Thoughts of the Golden Hope first, then this one, and then you read Regret. In order to fully understand the story. IT MUST BE IN THAT ORDER OTHERWISE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND!


_**Mission report – The White Devil Nanoha incident**_

_**This incident started 1 month ago, when Jail Scagletti, the mastermind behind the Heaven's cradle and Project F respectively, was mysteriously kidnapped by a golden armoured creature and a woman with black long hair, killing the remaining Number cyborgs in custody as well as many other prisoners and prison wardens in the process.**_

_**The black haired woman, named Yomi Isayama, purposely left behind a message, challenging the Takamachi couple, Nanoha Takamachi and her wife, Fate Takamachi, to rescue Scagletti before sending her Masked Rider army to destroy Midchilda Central.**_

_**3 days after their departure, we received a distress signal form Fate saying that Nanoha has been defeated by Yomi Isayama, resulting in the complete destruction of Raging Heart as well. By the time the medics found Nanoha, Fate was gone, leaving behind an unconscious Nanoha.**_

_**For Nanoha, Raging Heart was not the only thing that was destroyed, her entire Magic Circuit as well as her bodily functions, were all destroyed. She can no longer move, talk or see any more. It was as if Isayama had deliberately done this to her, since she is the one who fought with Nanoha.**_

_**On the Sunday of the third week, Jail Scagletti, who has now been converted into a battle android and calls himself Palparepa, led the army of Masked Riders to attack Midchilda, like what Isayama said she would do, Guy Asakura, Nanoha's best student and the strongest fighter we had, went off to face Palparepa/Scagletti, while the rest of the combat personnel deals with the Masked Riders, which totally outnumbered us with a presumed ratio of 2 : 10.**_

_**While everyone is busy, we received an emergency call from the hospital, saying that Fate had kidnapped Nanoha from her ward, and heading towards the battlefield. Guy, in the powered GaoFighGar suit, managed to overpower Palparepa with Hell and Heaven, but was too weak from his injuries to counter Fate when she struck him from behind.**_

_**Immediately after Guy's defeat, the Nakajima sisters, led by Magical Girl Double (Ginga and Subaru, with the Double Driver), arrived to fight Fate, confronting her sudden betrayal, Double's final attack, Fang Memory Maximum Drive - Fang Strider, was repelled by Starlight Breaker.**_

_**Strangely enough, according to the camera footage we recorded and the accounts of the eyewitnesses, the Nakajima sisters (both Ginga and Subaru as Double, and the other sisters present the time, the Numbers), the user of that Starlight Breaker is none other than Nanoha Takamachi, who was supposed to be crippled and Raging Heart, destroyed.**_

_**Fate revealed that the reason why Nanoha was completely healed was because of a cure that Isayama supposedly gave her, she called it the Sesshouseki, a mysterious stone that was said to give the user unlimited regeneration abilities, as well as power beyond compare, thus explaining the massive power boost in both Fate and Nanoha.**_

_**When asked about Isayama, Fate and Nanoha responds that, Isayama was trying to destroy this world, and as repayment of her kindness, Fate and Nanoha decided to help Isayama to destroy it as well. The Nakajima sisters, thanks to the reluctance of Subaru, were quickly dispatched, causing a sudden power surge in Guy Asakura.**_

_**The G-Stone inside Guy's heart and brain synchronised with the GaoFighGar armour, allowing him to phase into Genesic GaoGaiGar (G4 for Short). Also joining the battle was Teana Lanster, Subaru's fiancée, Erio and Carol Mondial, Ryunosuke Umemiya (Wooden Sword Ryu) and Vivio Takamichi.**_

_**In that fierce battle with Fate and Nanoha versus G4 and his party, Teana, Erio, Carol, Ryunosuke and Vivio all died in that climatic battle that lasted for 48 hours. With Ryunosuke and Teana becoming a shield for G4 from Fate's vicious attacks, Erio and Carol consecutively used by Nanoha as a shield from Genesic Leo Circle and Vivio dying to save her mother, Nanoha from Genesic Hell and Heaven.**_

_**In other words, G4, Fate and Nanoha were all just trying to kill each other by getting everybody else out of their way, as according to eyewitness Subaru, "... it was like everyone went mad or something.". Even the Masked Riders that Nanoha summoned into battle were not spared either, since "G4 was already consumed by rage and power", described by Nove Nakajima.**_

_**The berserk G4 went as far as to utilize the destructive X class weapon, Goldion Mini Crusher, on Fate and Nanoha, even though it resulted in the massive destruction of the 7**__**th**__** sector of Midchilda Central (their battlefield), Fate and Nanoha, both who were also shown to be regenerating at an "Atomic rate.", (described by the Wolkenritter Knight, Signum, who rescued the survivors just in time with some other available personnel.) survived the impact of the Mini Crusher, and also dealt a critical hit on G4 armour at the same time.**_

_**But that hit did not even bother G4 at all, in the last moment before he fell, he managed to destroy Nanoha with the Akatsuki no Tachi, piercing through her chest and destroying the Sesshouseki embedded in her heart in the process, finally killing her.**_

_**Fate and the Masked Riders retreated as soon as Nanoha was defeated.**_

_**Guy was ejected from his G4 armour and fell to the ground, bloodied, battered and unconscious, was later sent to the hospital immediately for intense treatment.**_

_**The days after the Masked Rider invasion was erratic, as the government and the TSAB had to deal with problems such as compensation costs, housing the survivors and the homeless, and the funeral costs. Since Subaru Nakajima broke her ties with Ginga Nakajima for the latter siding with her husband, Guy, who Subaru now sees as a murderer, Magical Girl Double was no more, and all the Gaia Memories of Double (with the exception of Fang Memory, which is the device of Subaru.), were all returned to the TSAB headquarters.**_

_**Guy, for personal reasons, resigned from his post at TSAB, now Ginga, who was practically driven out from her family (with her adopted sisters refusing to answer of speak from their stand.), remains at TSAB to support her family, joining her was their daughter, Chitose Asakura.**_

_**Other than these, it is safe to conclude that Midchilda is safe for now and TSAB is trying their best to investigate on Yomi Isayama's background, making sure that we will be ready when she returns for a second time.**_

_**That will be all.**_

_**This report is done by Hayate Yagami, supreme commander of TSAB.**_


End file.
